Sfidând întunericul Reylo
by AnaMariaHenderson
Summary: Două părţi diferite ale aceeaşi Forţe : Una întunecată, plină de ură şi răzbunare şi cealaltă luminată de speranţă şi pace. Însă când cele două părţi se întâlnesc, vor face orice pentru al atrage pe celălalt de partea sa. Rey a încercat din răsputeri să-l facă pe Kylo Ren să-şi vadă adevărata menire, însă el este umbrit de întuneric. Când el realizează ce înseamnă ea pentru el, luc


Cu mult timp în urmă, într-o galaxie foarte, foarte îndepărtată...

Războiul Galaxiilor ţine de secole întregi. Însă după ce Forţa a fost trezită şi un nou Jedi a fost descoperit, nu mai e cale de întoarcere. Rey şi echipajul Generalului Leia Organa trebuie să lupte până ce va fi readusă pacea împotriva lui Kylo Ren şi a cavalerilor săi din Partea întunecată.

Kylo Ren o privi pe Rey cum decola în nava tatălui său, Han Solo, împreună cu echipajul mamei sale, Leia. Însă lui Kylo nu-i mai păsa de nimic. Luke îi spusese că nu este el ultimul Jedi şi lui Kylo Ren îi veni imediat imaginea lui Rey în minte.

O voi distruge! Îşi spuse el. Dar oare chiar vrea să o distrugă pe care îi lăsase o cicatrice nu doar pe chip, dar şi inimă? Chiar dacă el alesese puterea—omorându-l pe Snoke—, nu însemna că a făcut-o doar pentru a deveni el Liderul Suprem. A făcut-o pentru ea şi ea a ales să îl refuze încă o dată şi să dispară din viaţa lui. Cumva, el ştia că o va revedea.

Între timp, Rey închise trapa şi se aşeză oftând şi privind sabia laser a lui Luke Skywalker care fusese ruptă în două, în urma luptei dintre Rey şi Kylo. De ce nu a renunţat? De ce a continuat să meargă pe calea întunericului după ce a făcut sacrificiul lui Snoke pentru a mă salva? Se întrebă ea în timp ce câteva lacrimi i se scurseră pe obraji. Se simţea trădată.

— Rey, ce s-a întâmplat cât ai fost cu Luke pe insulă?

Rey îşi scutură capul şi îl privi pe prietenul ei, Finn. Acesta se aşeză lângă ea şi îi aşteptă răspunsul.

— Luke...Luke m-a ajutat să mă antrenez... să controlez Forța... Cât am fost acolo, am avut o conexiune cu Kylo. O conexiune prin Forță. Snoke ne-a conectat mințile. Mi-a povestit că Luke a simțit întunericul din el și a vrut să îl omoare, însă Kylo a ripostat. Am simțit cumva, o conexiune...i-am văzut viitorul și știu că există bunătate înăuntrul său.

— Rey...asta e...ciudat.

— Știu. De necrezut, dar știu ce am simţit şi ce-am văzut. Când...ne-am conectat, i-am văzut viitorul. Era clar şi plin de lumină. Cineva îl poate readuce pe calea cea bună.

— Cred că ştim cine e acea persoană, îi spuse Finn. Rey aprobă din cap.

Finn îşi puse mâna pe umărul ei. Era tensionată şi nu putea înţelege de ce. Ea şi Kylo Ren trebuiau să fie...duşmani, nu prieteni.

— Conexiunea pe care tu şi Ben o aveţi, este una diferită de cea pe care un padawan o are cu maestrul său. Tu şi Ben...puteţi să încheiaţi războiul dacă lucraţi împreună.

Rey ştia că Leia are dreptate, însă toată lumea—inclusiv Luke— o avertizaseră că e prea târziu pentru Kylo să scape de întuneric. Dar Kylo nu era Anakin. Kylo nu intrase de tot în întuneric pentru că el o avea pe Rey. Şi Rey putea să-l readucă pe Ben acasă alături de cei care ţin cu adevărat la el.

Dintr-o dată, Rey se ridică şi se uită într-un punct fix preţ de câteva secunde. Oare Kylo încearcă să creeze din nou o conexiune cu ea sau doar îi joacă mintea feste? Se întâmplaseră prea multe şi Rey îşi dorea o pauză, dar nu avea timp pentru pauze.

— Rey? Ce s-a întâmplat?

— Finn, trebuie să mergem undeva, unde nu ne poate ataca Ordinul Întâi. Avem nevoie de pregătire pentru război. Şi nu trebuie să mai fim distraşi de nimic.

Finn zâmbi. Prietena sa şi-a revenit şi nu mai aducea vorba de Kylo Ren, pentru că aproape o credea că îl vrea de partea binelui. Poe era în spatele lor şi o veghea pe Rose. Bruneta încă nu se trezise, însă el nu-şi luă ochii de la cât Finn şi Rei vorbeau.

— Trebuie să mergem pe o planetă unde vom fi în siguranţă.

— Ce ziceţi de Naboo*? Se auzi vocea lui Poe din spate.

— Ar merge. Chewie, mergem pe Naboo! Strigă Finn.

Între timp, Rey intră într-una dintre cabinele navei. Era chiar cabina lui Han Solo şi putea să recunoască asta după fotografiile cu el şi Chewie din aventurile lor. Apoi una de la căsătoria cu Leia şi...de la naşterea lui Ben Solo.

Încerca din răsputeri să-şi dea seama dacă adineauri Ben încerca să o contacteze sau era doar ea prea obosită. Dar imediat ce îi auzi glasul, ştia că nu e doar o iluzie.

— Rey...Forţa ne conectează chiar dacă Liderul Suprem nu mai e.

— Ce dorești de la mine? îl întrebă ea privindu-l direct în ochii lui negri ca întunericul nopții.

— Alătură-te mie și vom conduce galaxia împreună. Tu... îmi vei fi alături, ca și regină, spuse el în timp ce făcu câțiva pași spre ea. El îi întinse mâna și o privi în ochi. Puterea sa de convingere era mare, însă...nu când o folosea pe ea.

Nu-i venea să creadă ce aude. Tocmai el—in care avusese atât de mare încredere că va face ceea ce trebuie —îi propune să se alăture Părții Întunecate.

— Ben, începu ea cu vocea spartă, nu face asta. Nu merge pe calea asta.

— Rey, știm amândoi cum se va termina asta și cred că și tu știi că vei accepta într-un final.

— Niciodată! Ai mai încercat asta şi când ne-am luptat în pădure şi în sala tronului. De ce nu renunţi? De ce...de ce nu vrei să accepţi faptul că întunericul nu e pentru tine. Mi-ai zis că înăuntrul tău se dă un război între întuneric şi lumină.

Rey folosi forța și aduse sabia către ea. O porni și o îndreptă spre el când...realiză că aceasta nu-l poate răni pentru că el nu se afla de fapt în aceeaşi încăpere cu ea.

— Lumina dinăuntrul tău crește, îi spuse el. Iar întunericul va apărea și el curând...dacă mi te alături.

— Ben, știu că există și înăuntrul tău lumină. Lasă trecutul în urmă, exact cum mi-ai zis tu ultima dată când ne-am întâlnit prin legătura Forței. Lasă trecutul să moară. Ucide-l dacă trebuie. Uită și fă ceea ce trebuie. Dacă nu ar mai există partea întunecată și partea luminii...ce ai face?

Kylo își presă buzele într-o linie dreaptă fără să își ia ochii de la Rey. El se apropie și mai mult de ea. Rey îl privi și strânse sabia în mâini, gata să atace oricând Kylo dă semnalul că va face la fel. Însă el o prinse de braț și o trase mai aproape...de inima sa. Sabia căzu pe podea, iar Rey era în șoc.

— Ben...

El o întrerupse.

— Dacă forța nu ar exista și nici Părțile opuse nu ar exista..., începu el, aș face asta.

Își apropie fața de a lui Rey și fără să îi părăsească privirea... Rey zâmbi, dar îşi scutură capul când el continuă să vorbească.

— Împreună suntem mai puternici, Rey şi putem să avem tot ce ne dorim şi să conducem orice planetă şi să distrugem pe oricine ne stă în cale

— Indiferent de partea de care suntem...

Kylo își înclină capul înspre ușa mare de metal.

— Avem companie.

Şi cu aceste cuvinte fiind rostite, Rey şi Kylo Ren—Ben Solo— erau iarăşi despărţiţi.

*Naboo este o planetă din universul fictiv Războiul stelelor, majoritar acoperită de vegetație. Este planeta-mamă a două specii inteligente: Gunganii care locuiesc în orașe subacvatice și oamenii care trăiesc în coloniile de la suprafață


End file.
